Hikari No Uta
by hAnA-cHaMa
Summary: Himeka isn't the kind of girl who let someone get hurt. But what will happen if Himeka herself gets hurt? What if the reason why, is Love?


**Hikari no Uta (Song of Light) **

**(A 'Hana Yori Dango' drama-based story)**

One bright, sunny morning at Eitoku Gakuen, a girl with two (kinda short) braids walked to Eitoku. Her name was Makino Tsukushi. Other students from that school rode on cars. 4 rich families controlled the school. 4 boys represented these families. They're called the 'F4'. Their leader, Domyouji Tsukasa, was a cruel someone you don't want to know. Tsukushi always hated them. They torture the person who does something accidentally to them until the person wants to drop-out of the school. But something unexpectedly happened.

A brand new student came. That student was a girl, she is secretly famous. Her name is Tateharu Himeka. But her real name is Hana Yukino. Yukino was a famous cosplayer, singer and dancer. She is also a Seiyu. (Seiyu is a person who uses his/her voice for a cartoon / anime show) Yukino has silky, half curled, half straight dark brown hair. Her eye color is pure, deep green. They all know her as Himeka. When as Himeka, her eyes are light green.

Everyone wondered who the heck that girl is. Eyes stared and mouths whispered. Himeka stepped out of the black car. They kept staring at her. Three girls approached her. Five men and women in black suits stood in front Himeka. "Don't get any closer to our Hime. If you get any closer, we'll kill you." The three girls backed out. Himeka signaled them to get out of the way. "Be careful, Hime-chan!"

Himeka went inside the school as quiet as possible. But all the students saw her. Her bangs were covering her light green eyes. Himeka went to her locker, next to Tsukushi. "Hi! You must be the new student. I'm Makino Tsukushi. What's your name?" Tsukushi greeted. Himeka looked up. Her eyes were shown. "Himeka, Tateharu Himeka. Good morning Tsukushi-chan. Nice to meet such a nice girl like you here." Himeka replied toning a little bit cheery.

---A\T\\C\L\A\S\S---

"Someone got a 'RED NOTICE'! Someone got a 'RED NOTICE'!" a person shouted across the hallways of the school. "Class dismissed. C'mon everyone, let's chase that student!" The teacher said. Everyone left the room. The only ones left were three students. "Uhh, is it okay not to go?" Sanjou Sakurako asked. Tsukushi stood up, furious. Himeka followed Tsukushi and Sakurako. From afar, they saw a crowd and a boy student getting tortured by the other students. "They're here! The F4!" someone shouted. "F4! F4! F4! F4! F4! F4! F4!" "F4?" Himeka and Sakurako asked. Tsukushi let out a big sigh then said, "F4 means 'Flower Four'. The F4 is composed by Domyouji Tsukasa, their leader, Hanazawa Rui, Nishikado Soujiroh, and Mimasaka Akira." "So? What's wrong with them?" Himeka asked. "You'll see." Himeka stared at the boys that are entering.

---T\H\E\\F\4\'\S\\P\O\V---

"Let's Start." Tsukasa said. Rui stood up and was going to walk, but was stopped when he looked to a dark brown haired new 'girl' student. "Hey, look there." Rui whispered to Soujiroh and Akira. They turned their heads to her.

---H\I\M\E\K\A\'\S\\P\O\V---

"Tsukushi-chan, can I leave? I can't stand it when someone's hurting someone. And when someone's making me angry, teasing me, when someone's looking at me strangely and hurting me." Himeka whispered to Tsukushi. "Why?" "I lose control of myself and start to kill that person." Himeka replied. "Oh, is that it? Come on. Walk behind me." Tsukushi said, and signaled her to walk behind. Himeka followed her. She looked at the scene again. "It's too late…" she said. Himeka's face turned to the floor. "Why is it? Himeka-chan?" Tsukushi lifted Himeka's head up. She gasped. Himeka's eyes were pure, blood red. "Himeka-chan!" Tsukushi almost shouted. Good thing no one heard it. Himeka stepped out of Tsukushi's grasp on her head.

---N\O\R\M\A\L\\P\O\V---

She started walking towards the scene. Her pace was getting "What do you want?" Tsukasa asked her. She curled her fist then punched Tsukasa on the face. Everyone gasped. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO TSUKASA-SAMA?" someone shouted. Tsukasa punched her back. Her head just only turned. Blood spilled from her mouth. She kicked Tsukasa and punched him with a combo. A pattern was showing. Punch, kick, punch, kick, punch, kick. Tsukasa avoided the first three combos, but end up NOT avoiding the other three. They looked at her clearly; red eyes (normally light green), dark brown hair, red ribbon. "SHE'S THE SISTER OF TATEHARU KIRA!" everybody shouted. She kept punching him. She never stopped to punch him. "She will kill you! She kills the person who is torturing others!"

"C'mon, Tsukushi-chan! I want to know what happened to me yesterday!" Himeka pleaded. "No…" Tsukushi replied. "Pleaseeeee?! With little cherries on top with Chocó sprinkles??!!" "You'll just see…"

They both walked in their school. Everyone looked at Himeka. Her eyes turned to red again. Everyone backed out a little. But close to her too. Himeka went to her locker. While walking there, everyone whispered something about Himeka. Her eye color became deeper and deeper. She arrived at her locker. When she opened it, snakes came out. Himeka caught the giant snake and put it down. She looked up and saw…

"A RED NOTICE! TATEHARU HIMEKA GOT A RED NOTICE!"

Himeka didn't fall like any other people that almost became dead. She took the RED NOTICE and ripped it to little pieces as small as little glitter pieces. Everyone gasped. No one has EVER tore the RED NOTICE. She put some of her things on her locker and slammed it. "Ikuso, Tsukushi-chan." She pulled Tsukushi along with her. While she was walking, she took out her Cellphone and talked to someone with a different language. _"Ah! Mama! I thought you wanted to drop by here at Eitoku Academy." _She spoke in pure Korean. _"So, Mama, you'll go here later? On what time? WHAAAT?! NOW?! Why? So, you're busy this afternoon. WHAAAT?! You will bring Papa! AND SUUBARU?! Ah, okay. That's why. Okay then, _Bai, Bai Buu!_"_she hung up. They went to the fire exit.

"What's that all about, Himeka-chan?" Tsukushi asked. "Mama, Papa and my little brother will come here later. I think, after lunch." Himeka replied happily. "Doshite?" "Mama and Papa want to know our school. They want to know if this school is for me. If not, they'll crush this school from the depths of despair." "NANI?! Hontoni?" Himeka nodded in agreement. "See you later, Himeka-chan. I need to…uh…go alone for a while." Tsukushi said. "Ah, okay. Bye." Himeka replied. Himeka sighed. She looked at the trees that are surrounding the school.

"What will you do to this school?" a voice asked. "I'll tear it into pieces." Himeka replied. She turned around. She saw… "Hanazawa Rui-san…" she whispered. "You're that new girl, right?" Rui asked. "Tateharu Himeka. Nice to meet you." She greeted then smiled sweetly. "Why are you here?" Rui asked again. "I just wanted a place to be quiet and peaceful."

---T\H\E\\F\4\'\S\\P\O\V---

"Hey! You! Where the hell is Rui?" Tsukasa asked one student. "Uhh…Hanazawa-san…h-h-he's i-in t-th-the f-fi-fire e-ex-exit." The student replied. Tsukasa threw out of the way the student. "Hoi! Rui! O thought you were…" Tsukasa shouted while entering the fire exit. They saw the new girl sitting at the corner while Rui was reading a book across her. "What are you doing here?!" Tsukasa shouted at her. She was silent. "HEY! ARE YOU LISTENING?! I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Tsukasa shouted at the girl. The girl looked at him strangely. "Why? Is it bad?" she replied. "YES! AND WHAT IS YOUR NAME?!" Tsukasa shouted once again. "Now, now, Tsukasa, be gentle to the girl." Soujiroh said while patting the back of Tsukasa. "No, it's alright, Nishikado-san. Tateharu Himeka is my name. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Himeka introduced herself. "Hime? As in, Princess?" Akira asked. "Hai, desu." "You're pretty polite, Himeka-chan." Soujiroh said while trying to hug her. She stood up, and said, "I'm going now, Rui-san. Ja ne!" "Where are you going?" Soujiroh stopped her. "Domyouji-san wanted me to get out of here. So, I'm just following what he says. Please, just let go of me." She calmly said. Soujiroh let go of her. She went out. "I already miss her…hm?" Soujiroh said. He found something…something like a… "Wallet? Maybe this is Himeka-chan's." he opened the wallet. He saw a picture of 4 little boys and 2 little girls. He took out the picture. He flipped it. He saw a writing that says…

_4 Boys F4 [Domyouji Tsukasa, Hanazawa Rui, Nishikado Soujiroh and Mimasaka Akira_

_2 Girls Shizuka Todou and Tateharu Himeka_

"Nani? Oi, Tsukasa hora, hora." Tsukasa looked at the picture. "Ah! Kore wa…" "Himeka-chan." Soujiroh added. "NANI?! You mean, this girl with us when we were still little kids, is THAT GIRL?!" Tsukasa asked angrily. "Technically, yes." Soujiroh once again replied. Tsukasa ran as fast as he can. He tried to catch up with Himeka. Rui and the others followed. Tsukasa saw Himeka and grabbed her hand. "Nani? Doshite desu?" She asked. Tsukasa pulled out (from Himeka's chest) a necklace with a triple heart pendant and an arrow through each heart. "So, you're really her! You're that girl that was really nice to us!" Tsukasa said. He hugged her tightly. "…?" she can't say anything. Soujiroh, Akira and Rui followed. They all let go. "Himeka! Why didn't you tell us you're our childhood friend?!" "Hmm…? Ah, gomenasai. I just thought something else and I forgot to tell you. Hontoni gomenasai!" she apologized. "Daijoubu, daijobu! As long as you're here, we'll all be real friends!" Tsukasa said while patting the back of Himeka, just like what Soujiroh did to him. "In fact, I'll cancel your RED NOTICE!" Everyone that's looking at them gasped. "NANI?!" the three girls shouted. "Why? Is there a problem, ugly?!" Tsukasa said. "C'mon, let's go!" Tsukasa pulled her to his limo. She blinked three times. Rui sat beside her. "Where are we going?" "To…uhh…you'll see!" The limo stopped a few minutes after. She stepped out of the limo. "You wanna go to that?" Tsukasa asked her. It was the concert of Hana Yukino. She smiled. "Thank you, but no. I have some things to do." She walked to the north. After a few steps, she turned to the left corner. "Where is she going?" "I don't know. Let's follow her." They all followed her. They saw her walking into big gates of the Hana Mansion. "Nani?! The HANA MANSION?! NO ONE CAN COME THERE EXCEPT HANA YUKINO'S PARENTS AND FAMILY AND FRIENDS!" they all chorused together. "But, rich people can come in." they turned around. "You're Hitomi-chan, right? The sister of Himeka-chan." "Yap! So, come in!" they all came in the Hana Mansion. They heard something. "WELCOME HOME, HIME!" Tsukasa ran to the scene.

----------------------------------------------------------

YAY! My FIRST AND EVER FIRST Hana Yori Dango ((Drama)) Story!

Hope you liked it!

---hAnA-cHaMa


End file.
